


How to Be Reborn

by Rubydust



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bottom Nico, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Recarnations, Top Will, Trans Character, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubydust/pseuds/Rubydust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bianca di Angelo gets reborn. As her little brother's child. And at age eighteen she falls in love with a hunter of Artemis. Zamaria Champ, though most people call her Zoey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Be Reborn

Okay this is going to be my first story. But due to technical difficulties the first chapter is going to be updated to Ao3 in about a week or so. Thanks for the patience.


End file.
